


Angel

by imaloser74



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Leo, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy ravi, ddlb, i used their stage names, leo is adorable and very sleepy, sfw, this barely has plot lol, tiny bit of angst but Ravi makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: In which Leo is sensitive and Ravi comforts him.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For Lily, I hope you like it :)

Ravi entered his apartment, closing the door behind him and taking his coat off. He hung the coat on the rack by the door and took his shoes off, leaving them in the hall. “Babe? You home?” He called out, setting his bag down and walking to his room. He opened his door and stepped inside, seeing the older asleep under his blankets. 

Ravi cooed softly, carefully making his way to sit on the edge of the bed. Leo looked like an angel when he slept, hair tousled with a little pout adorning his face. Ravi brushed some hair out of Leo’s face and caressed his cheek when he started to awaken. “Comfy?” Ravi questioned.

Leo didn’t answer, instead extending his arms for a hug which ravi accepted. 

Leo sighed into the hug and nuzzled his face in the crook of Ravi’s neck. “Missed you.” He mumbled softly. 

“I missed you too baby.” Ravi smiled against his skin, “I’m here now though. What do you wanna do?” 

Leo pulled back from Ravi’s neck, thinking. “Hmmmm… can we watch a movie?” He asked hopefully. 

Ravi nodded. “Of course,” he said, sitting up, “can you come to the living room with me and pick out a movie?” 

Leo nodded excitedly, getting out of bed with Ravi and sliding down the hall with his socks. Ravi giggled, pressing a kiss to his temple before setting up the TV while Leo curled up with his blanket on the couch, waiting. 

“So, which movie?” Ravi asked once he had sat down. 

Leo pursed his lips in thought, his face lighting up after a moment. “Can we watch ‘My neighbor totoro’?” 

“Anything you want angel.” Ravi said, knowing Leo loved the japanese movie. “Want any snacks?” 

“Ya but I can get them.” He replied. “Want any?”

“No I’m ok.” Ravi said, concentrating on setting the movie up. Leo scampered out of the room quickly, making Ravi chuckle at him. 

Leo returned a few minutes later with a juice box and some popcorn, setting them on the coffee table as he got comfy on the couch again. Ravi turned the movie on and brought Leo closer, who snuggled right up to his chest in contentment. 

 

♡♡♡♡

 

Halfway through the movie, Leo carefully placed his thumb in his mouth, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He sometimes got shy about his needs and didn’t want to halt the movie for Ravi to attend to them. Even as subtle as he was, the younger still noticed. He could tell from the second Leo woke up that he was feeling a bit more sensitive and little. Ravi brought his hand from around Leo’s side to his hair and began petting. Leo closed his eyes, relaxing against his boyfriend and eventually drifting to sleep again. 

 

♡♡♡♡

 

Leo woke to Ravi putting a pillow under his head before he moved off the couch. “Baby, I’ll be right back ok? I got a phone call.” 

Leo whined in protest but Ravi was already walking to the other room. He pouted, not as comfortable without someone by his side, before deciding the best option would be to follow Ravi. Getting up, he wrapped his blanket around himself and fumbled around in the dark, trying to maneuver through the room sleepily. His plan failed soon enough when he bumped into a chair and slipped on the floor, hitting his knee hard. Leo cried out in pain and it didn’t take long before the tears started. Hearing the ruckus, Ravi rushed into the room, quickly bringing him into his arms and rocking him. 

“Sweetie what happened?” A panicked Ravi asked. “Are you ok?”

Leo cried into his shirt and let himself be rocked. “I- I missed you an- an I couldn’t see-” He choked out a sob, “then I- I slipped an fell- knee hurts, daddy.” 

“Shh shh, honey it’s ok, I’m here now.” Ravi let out, rubbing Leo’s back. “I’m sorry I left you alone in the dark. Daddy wasn’t thinking.” 

As Leo’s crying calmed down a little Ravi continued. “Can you walk or does daddy need to carry you?”

“Need daddy.” Leo whimpered out. 

“Ok baby boy,” Ravi gathered Leo in his arms. “I can do that.”

Ravi walked to his room and set Leo down on the bed. He wiped away his tears and got busy taking Leo’s sweatpants off. Once off, Ravi examined his knee. “Hmm I think I know exactly what you need for this.” Leo looked at him in interest. “You need a kiss to make it all better.” Ravi knelt down, kissing the now forming bruise. Leo giggled and Ravi stood back up, smiling. “Now I’ll be right back ok? Wait here.” 

Ravi left the room, leaving a curious Leo to wonder what he was doing. He didn’t have to wait long as Ravi reentered a minute later, items in hand. 

Ravi held up a purple dinosaur stuffed animal and Leo’s face lit up. 

“Oli!” He exclaimed, making grabby hands and kicking his feet happily. Ravi handed the dino to him and Leo hugged it to his chest, giving it a little kiss. Ravi smiled, then put the other items on the bed. 

“What that?” Leo asked sweetly, pointing at a little container. 

Ravi picked it up. “It’s something to help your bruise little one.” 

“Oh,” Leo thought for a second, “but I thought the kissie was to help.” 

Ravi chuckled at Leo’s confused face. “It was, but even daddy’s magical kisses can’t do everything.” 

“Not true.” Leo huffed. “Daddy can do everything.”   

“Whatever you say baby boy,” He smiled. “now stay still.” 

Leo did as he was told but shivered as the cold ointment touched his skin. 

“There,” Ravi said, “all done.” He put the container on the nightstand and picked up one of his sweaters he brought from Leo’s room. “Arms up.” He directed and Leo complied, placing Oli next to him. “Good boy.” He said, pulling his current shirt up and off Leo. He then pulled the sweater over Leo’s head and watched as the boy had trouble getting his arms through the long sleeves. 

“Daddyy help.” Leo whined and Ravi reached over to help Leo’s arms get through the sweater. Ravi leaned forward and held Leo’s waist. “You are the cutest little angel ever.” He said, pecking Leo’s cheek. 

Leo blushed, hiding his face in Ravi’s shirt. “Daddyyy.” 

“Yes baby?” Ravi answered, grinning. A small and muffled, “Hmph.” was the only reply. 

“Use your words silly.” Ravi prompted.  

Leo shrugged. “I dunno.” 

“That’s ok,” Ravi pulled back. “Let’s get ready to sleep ok? It’s past your bedtime.” 

Leo nodded and Ravi took his hand, leading him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

 

♡♡♡♡

 

“Daddy?” Leo whispered into the dark.

Ravi pulled Leo closer to his chest and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Yes?” 

“Heartbeat.” He mumbled out. 

“Ok, angel,” Ravi said. “One minute.” He untangled himself from the older and sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He settled back under the covers and turned Leo around to face him. 

“Better?” He asked the boy snuggling up to his chest. Leo only hummed, now safe and warm in his boyfriend’s arms again. 

Ravi smiled, moving a hand under Leo’s sweater to rub comforting circles on his back. Kissing the boy’s forehead, he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep finally.   

 


End file.
